


Confidence

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing a crossover, Film Brain and Rap Critic engage in one of Channel Awesome's best traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

“Beating down bad movies everywhere!”

Film Brain nodded, finally satisfied with this twelfth take of his motto, and went to turn off the camera.

“I think that went rather well, don’t you?”

“You’re really dedicated to perfection, aren’t you?” Rap Critic asked from his position on the end of the bed.

“Of course!” Film Brain replied. “Now that we’ve gotten every take perfectly, we’ll put out a crossover that everyone can enjoy!”

Rap Critic raised an eyebrow at his sudden excitement, but then smiled and shrugged it off. Film Brain’s chipper attitude was sort of endearing in a way.

“Yeah, that’s true. I think it should be pretty well-received.”

“Me too!” Film Brain finished moving his camera back into its case before bounding over to the bed and sitting down beside Rap Critic. “So, what do you want to do now?” He looked eagerly at the other man, feeling energetic enough for almost anything. Maybe he was up for watching another movie, or going down to explore the convention in a bit more depth.

“I don’t know,” Rap Critic replied before a quick yawn escaped his lips. He stretched a little and reached for his phone. “Oh wow, look at what time it is. I can’t believe we ended up filming for four and a half hours.”

“It’ll all be worth it once our video debuts,” Film Brain said, trying to be reassuring. 

“Right. Anyway, I think it’s probably a good idea not to do much tonight. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay up much longer anyway.” 

“Oh. I see.” Film Brain looked down, almost seeming to deflate. Now that the review was finished, of course Rap Critic would want him to leave. Why would he want to hang out with an annoying hyperactive fusspot like him anyway? This always happened when crossovers were finished, and Film Brain didn’t know why he thought today’s venture would be any different. “I’ll just go-”

Film Brain was silenced by Rap Critic leaning in to kiss him. In his shock he didn’t react, simply letting the warmth of the other man’s lips spread through him, like he’d been struck by a gentle electric current. He might have remained like that if Rap Critic hadn’t brought his hand up to caress Film Brain’s neck, shocking him back to reality. He quickly pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“W-what are you doing?”

Now it was Rap Critic’s turn to look surprised.

“I thought we were going to, you know, ‘finish the review’?” He said these last words with air quotes. Film Brain’s expression remained confused. “Like when two of us do a crossover, we’re supposed to end the night by… you know…” 

Rap Critic seemed reluctant to say more but Film Brain finally figured it out as his cheeks were tinted a delightful shade of pink.

“I-I hadn’t realized you’d learned about that already.”

“Todd told me about it when we did our crossover,” Rap Critic replied, suddenly looking worried. “He wasn’t just messing with me, was he?”

Film Brain briskly shook his head. “No, it’s true that a lot of us do engage in that tradition. I was just surprised because… not a lot of reviewers choose to act upon it with me." Film Brain lowered his gaze again at his admission as embarrassment swept over him, but that quickly dissolved when the other man pulled him into a tight hug.

“Really? I don’t know why anyone would turn down a night with a cute, charming guy like you.”

Film Brain gave an undignified squeal as his blush deepened. He would have protested such untrue flattery but Rap Critic’s grin was so wide and genuine… and his lips were so soft and warm… and his hands were so big and soothing, one weaving its way through his hair, the other stroking along his thigh, causing Film Brain to shiver.

“You… really would want to?” Rap Critic laughed softly before leaning in to place gentle kisses along Film Brain’s neck.

“You really need more confidence, Film Brain,” he murmured into his ear, his voice a soft growl that sent a shiver of delight down the Brit’s spine. “What happened to that energy from before? You made a great partner to film with, and I bet you’d be even better at this.”

Rap Critic was about to kiss him again when Film Brain took the initiative and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a hungry desire for affection. Rap Critic eagerly responded, although he almost broke the connection when Film Brain suddenly pushed him down onto his back.

“You want confidence?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with renewed enthusiasm. “Then I’ll show you what happens when I’m underestimated.”

Rap Critic certainly learned a lot that night. Like how reviews weren’t the only thing Film Brain worked on passionately, evidenced by how he took the time to lavish every bit of him with kisses and nips and licks that had Rap Critic writhing and begging for more. His body was on fire with every caress of nimble fingers, every squeeze of tender flesh. Film Brain seemed to enjoy the squeezing most of all, given how his fingers returned to Rap Critic’s sensitive nipples and balls many times throughout the night.

And when Film Brain shifted his attention to Rap Critic’s cock, which was throbbing slightly and leaking pre-cum, they both learned a valuable lesson. Film Brain learned that a soft flick of his tongue along Rap Critic’s shaft followed by a few gentle nibbles made him cry out in octaves barely audible to humans, while Rap Critic learned that he could cum three times in two hours before passing out.

When they were finished, Film Brain gazed down at the softly snoring man before curling up against his chest, feeling warm and content with how wonderfully their bodies fit together.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if people underestimated me more often,” he mused before yawning and closing his eyes.


End file.
